


Judas In My Mind- Duke Crocker-FanVid

by GreyGullHaven



Series: GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Fanvid for the BadBoy of Haven.Song is Judas by Fozzy
Series: GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076927
Kudos: 4





	Judas In My Mind- Duke Crocker-FanVid

_**Fanvid for Duke <3 ** _


End file.
